Un poco de calor
by Kaito Wanijima
Summary: En una noche de calor, la mente de Tsuna comienza a trabajar de más, llevándolo a pensar en cosas que no debería, pero es Reborn quién hace que deje de pensar en idioteces con... ¿Una confesión? Buon Compleanno, Reborn, Tsuna. ADVERTENCIA: esto es completamente porno, fluff, PWP y demás. Pequeño aviso dentro.


**Un poco de calor **

**By: Kaito Wanijima**

KHR es propiedad de Akira Amano-san, a quien seguramente no le gusta lo que hago con sus personajes.

Se giró por milésima vez en la cama, tratando de encontrar una posición que le brindara un poco de frescura en ese calor infernal.

Estaba seguro que podrían descansar mejor si el mayor lo dejara dormir en un _futton_ en el suelo -como tantas veces propuso- pero el otro simplemente se lo negaba.

¿Qué de quién estaba hablando? Pues de quién más va a ser sino del espartano tutor que recientemente había perdido la maldición.

Y aún así te preguntarás: ¿Qué tiene de caluroso dormir con un bebé? ¡Pues es que ya no era un bebé!

El azabache un día salió -aún con forma de infante- alegando que Verde había convocado una reunión con todos los ex-arcobaleno y horas después regreso con esa forma, apenas explicando "Verde creó un acelerador de crecimiento" y aunque el castaño quiso preguntar más, el mayor dio por zanjado el tema apuntándole con Leon -transformado en pistola-.

Y lo más perturbador del asunto no fue que su mamá le creyera al hitman cuando dijo "Mamma he dado un estirón, nada de lo que debas preocuparte" sino que éste había exigido dormir en la misma cama que él. Sí, exigido porque llegada la noche lo único que hizo fue jalarlo a su recámara y tumbarlo en la cama para después tumbarse también, condenándolos a una prisión de calor y poco espacio.

Soltó un suspiro. Si tan sólo Reborn aceptara lo del _futton_.

Volvió a girarse, quedando ahora de frente al mayor, repasando sus rasgos.

Ciertamente el azabache era muy atractivo. Cosa que le llevó a entender por que Bianchi estaba tan enamorada del hitman.

Se tocó el corazón por encima de la pijama sin entender porqué lo último que pensó le provocó una pequeña molestia.

Estaba por girarse de nuevo cuando sintió una mano en la cintura, impidiéndole continuar.

—Ya deja de moverte, Dame-Tsuna.— Se quedó tieso al escuchar la voz, para después...

—¡Hiiiiiii!— Gritó/susurro.— ¡Reborn no me asustes así!

—Te asustas tú sólo.

—Pensé que estabas dormido.

—Te mueves demasiado.— Contestó simplemente mientras acercaba al menor a su cuerpo.

—¡Re-Reborn! ¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo?

—Sólo duerme, Dame-Tsuna.— Murmuró adormilado.

—Reborn...— Susurró el menor.

Realmente no quería estar así. Hacía que su corazón latiera muy rápido y sabía que el hitman se daba cuenta.

Pero principalmente no quería estar así por que dolía que el mayor lo acercara cuando tenía a alguien más... Aunque haciendo memoria, cuando lo conoció mencionó que Bianchi era la cuarta amante, por lo tanto existían otras 3 o ve tú a saber cuántas más.

Volvió a sujetarse la zona el corazón por encima del pijama, sintiendo que su corazón daba palpitaciones dolorosas.

—Ya deja de pensar cosas estúpidas.— La voz del mayor volvió a sobresaltarle, sin embargo esta vez no gritó, sólo alzó la mirada, encarando al ex-arcobaleno.

—No leas mi mente Reborn.— Susurró. El azabache llevó una mano hasta el rostro del menor.

—No llores, Tsuna.— Susurró de vuelta. Apartando con los pulgares las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del castaño.

El mencionado no pudo más que sorprenderse llevando una mano por debajo de sus ojos. Una vez que tuvo la humedad irrefutable en las yemas de los dedos... se vio envuelto en un llanto que crecía a cada segundo, haciendo que se abrazara al cuerpo del mayor y que éste moviera la mano, que antes estaba en su rostro, hacia su cabello, acariciándole, tratando de tranquilizarle.

Cuando lo vio más tranquilo, el mayor comentó.

—Para que dejes de romperte la cabeza con estupideces, te aclaro. Terminé mi relación con Bianchi. En otras palabras no tengo a nadie, así que deja ya de llorar.— A pesar de que disfrutara que el menor se abrazara a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, escucharlo llorar le daba un poco de culpa.

—¿Po-Por eso no ha-ha venid-do?— Preguntó entre hipidos. Si recordaba bien, la última vez que Bianchi estuvo en la casa se fue muy enojada y mirándole feo.

—Exacto.—Respondió el hitman.

—¿Por q-qué ?—Escuchó al mayor chasquear la lengua fastidiado y luego sintió una mano en el mentón que le obligó a alzar el rostro.

El azabache no respondió de momento, sólo se acercó a los labios del menor. Cuando estaban a un centímetro de tocarse el ex-arcobaleno susurró:

—Porque te amo, Dame-Tsuna.— Y rompió la distancia entre sus rostros.

El beso era suave y cálido (cosa que a pesar el calor que ya había no le molestó), pero es Reborn de quien estamos hablano, así que Tsuna no se sorprendió mucho cuando sintió que el hitman le mordía el labio inferior, exigiéndole entrar, a lo que accedió -en gran parte por que sabía que de no hacerlo el mayor comenzaría a morderle enserio-.

Sus lenguas entraron en contacto sacándole un pequeño gemido que quedó entre sus bocas y haciéndole perderse un segundo. Por eso no se dio cuenta cuando el otro los giró quedando el azabache encima del castaño.

Cortaron el beso un segundo para coger aire, pero en cuanto lo obtuvieron el mayor volvió a juntar sus bocas, esta vez delineando la figura del castaño por encima del pijama con las manos. Hasta que sintió que el menor rompía el beso jadeando.

—Es-Espera, Reborn.— El mayor sólo se le quedo viendo fijo.

—¿Qué pasa, Tsuna?— Preguntó. Pero el menor no respondió, sólo se le quedó mirando, muy sonrojado y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. El mayor entendió entonces lo que quería decir.— Je, no me digas que te sigue dando vergüenza que te vea con _eso_ puesto.

—¡Reborn! ¿Cómo no quieres que esté avergonzado cuando me haces vestir... _e-eso_?— El mayor no pudo hacer nada más que reírse ante la vergüenza del menor. Y es que desde que había recuperado su forma adulta había estado obligando al menor a dormir con un camisón que apenas y le llegaba a mitad del muslo. Y que a media noche, sin que el menor se enterara, terminaba subiéndosele hasta el cuello.

—¿Hacerte vestir qué? Anda, dilo con todas sus letras: un ca-mi-són.— Terminó susurrándole al oído la última palabra, provocándole un estremecimiento al castaño.

—¡Hiiiiii! Reborn, no hagas eso tan de repente.

—Yo hago lo que quiera cuando se me dé la gana, Dame-Tsuna.— Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza provocándole una sonrisa ladina.— ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

—¿Eh? ¿Comprobar-.—Habría soltado un gritito pero se vio amortiguado por la boca del mayor.

¿Qué por qué gritaba? Simple, el hitman había colado una mano en el pequeño camisón y ahora le masajeaba un mulso con ella, sacándole pequeños suspiros de placer dentro del beso.

—E-Es-Espera, Reborn.— Dijo apenas pudo separar sus labios de los del azabache.

—¿Por qué habría de parar? Si se nota que te está gustando.— Mencionó en un susurro seductor, dirigiendo su mano a la ropa interior del menor. Pero cuando estaba a un palmo de tocarla la paso de largo, dirigiéndose esta vez al pecho del castaño, capturando entre el índice y el medio una de las rosadas tetillas del menor.

¿Qué cómo sabía que eran rosadas si Tsuna aún traía el camisón puesto? Pues como ya fue mencionado antes, a Tsunayoshi se le sube el camisón hasta el cuello en la noche, dejando sus pequeños pezones a merced del mejor hitman del mundo.

Regresando al tema de interés...

El castaño apenas y pudo contener el nuevo gemido con una de sus manos. Pero supo que ese privilegio le fue negado al sentir como el mayor apresaba sus muñecas y las colocaba por encima de la cabeza del menor con su mano libre. Jamás dejando de toquetear la tetilla con su otra mano.

Se arqueó y soltó un largo gemido al sentir la lengua del mayor -aún sobre el camisón- en el pezón que no era estimulado.

—¡Re-Reborn! ¡Nos van a escuchar!

El mayor soltó una risa.

—No te preocupes Tsuna. Puedes gemir todo lo que quieras.

—Pe-Pero, Reborn- ¡Waaa!— Gritó sorprendido cuando Reborn lo volteó completamente quedando boca bajo, instantes después soltó otro pequeño gritito al sentir la mano el azabache alzándole la cadera y dejándolo en una pose muy vergonzosa. — Re-Reborn, esta posición...

—¿Qué, Dame-Tsuna?— Preguntó el mayor.— ¿Te da pena?— inquirió mientras, descaradamente, frotaba -aún sobre la ropa- su despierta erección en el trasero del menor.

—¡Re-Re-Reborn! ¡¿Eso es...—Mencionó, sacando una risa de parte del mayor.

—¿Qué?... Oh ¿Te refieres a esto?— Cuestionó llevando la mano del castaño a su entrepierna, mientras que colaba la mano libre en el camisón del menor dirigiéndola a su erección y comenzando a frotarla por sobre la ropa.

—Es-espera, Reborn- ¡Nng! ¡N-no hagas eso!

—¿Por qué no? Si estás tan duro.— Le susurró al oído el mayor.

El pequeño capo sólo supo sonrojarse ante el comentario de su tutor pero se vio obligado a gemir muy fuerte cuando el mayor coló la mano por sobre la ropa interior, teniendo completo contacto con su pequeña erección.

—¡Ahh! ¡Espera, Reborn! ¡Ahng! ¡Detente!

Al mayor se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza.

— Si eso quieres. —Dijo con fingido dolor.

—¿Eh?

—Si no quieres que te toque no te tocaré.— Explicó mientras se levantaba de la cama.— No voy a obligarte a nada.— Mintió, caminando rumbo a la puerta. Aunque no era completamente mentira, pero había maneras de convencerle, después de todo, los gemidos que Tsuna soltaba no se oían muy forzados.

—¡Es-espera Reborn! ¡No te vayas!

El mayor se giró. — No voy a poder contenerme si permanezco aquí, será mejor que duerma en el sofá.

—¡No te vayas Reborn! Y-yo no quiero que... — Tragó saliva.— que te vayas.— El mayor soltó una risa mental ante la timidez del castaño.

Aunque no lo demostraba en el rostro, estaba realmente excitado de ver al menor tímido, con las mejillas arreboladas y la ropa alborotada, viéndolo jadear y escucharlo pedirle de manera necesitada que se quedara, que continuara haciéndole el amor (N/A: Reborn me da miedo...). Y sin embargo aún no tenía suficiente, aún había algo que quería escuchar de los rosados y tentadores labios que poseía el Vongola.

— Pero tampoco quieres que te toque y me será muy difícil dormir contigo sin poder tocarte, no juegues con mi autocontrol, Tsunayoshi.— Le divirtió mucho ver la cara sorprendida del castaño, sabía que Tsuna creía que sólo lo llamaba por su nombre entero cuando le decía algo muy importante. Por eso mismo no se sorprendió cuando sintió algo estrellarse contra su pecho.

— No te vayas, Reborn. — Le escuchó repetir mientras era rodeado por un pequeño par de brazos.— Por favor no me dejes. ¡Te quiero, Reborn! ¡Y también quiero que me toques! — Le gritó antes de echarse a llorar.

_Listo,_ se dijo mentalmente. No contó en primera instancia con que el menor se soltara a llorar, pero aún entraba dentro del margen de error permitido. Dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha.

Acercó hacia sí mismo el cuerpo del menor con un brazo, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba la barbilla del castaño, haciéndole mirarle.

—Tócame, Reborn.—Susurró, para después ponerse de puntitas y unir sus labios en un beso que el más alto nunca pensó que alguien como Tsuna daría.

El mayor estaba en shock, su lindo y pequeño Tsuna le había dicho algo tan sugestivo y había iniciado un beso así de fogoso. Por eso mismo, para no quedarse atrás, respondió al beso con una pasión que sólo se puede conseguir tras haber esperado mucho por alguien, cosa que era su caso. Él llevaba mucho tiempo necesitando a Tsunayoshi.

Joder, definitivamente nunca se cansaría de este niño, siempre estaría junto a él, así el castaño se niegue, siempre le protegería, siempre le amaría.

Sujetó al menor del trasero y lo alzó, haciéndole enredar las piernas en su cadera y provocando que sus erecciones se presionaran, arrancándole un gemido a ambos, el cual murió entre sus bocas. Sintió como el menor pasaba los brazos al rededor de su cuello y lo sujetaba de la nuca, intensificando el beso, aunque el hitman sabía que hacer eso había requerido de toda la valentía que cabía en ese pequeño cuerpo; aún así, para no que darse atrás comenzó a masajear los glúteos en sus manos, sacándole un gemido avergonzado al adolescente.

Desgraciadamente son humanos, y necesitan de oxígeno para sobrevivir, aunque el mayor, aún hambriento de la cremosa piel que poseía Tsuna, procedió a repartir besos por todo su cuello, alternando de vez en vez la lengua y los dientes, dejando marcas que sabía, durarían bastantes días, y arrancando de paso, sonoros gemidos de parte el menor, que se sentía morir entre placer, vergüenza y bochorno.

Sintió que era arrojado a la cama con el cuerpo del hitman encima y que los besos descendían aún más, hasta llegar el borde del camisón, mismo que fue retirado al instante siguiente. Sintió también, que su piel se erizaba -aún más- al entrar en contacto con el aire, aunque terminó volviendo a erizarse de vergüenza al escuchar al mayor.

—Tsk, ¿por qué no te pusiste la ropa interior que venía con el pijama?

—¡Reborn, eso era ropa de mujer!

—Ese es el punto, inútil.

Se encogió un poco el recibir el insulto, al tiempo que sentía el cuerpo del mayor tensarse ligeramente.

—Tsk.— Le escuchó chasquear la lengua, para segundos después sentir los labios del azabache posarse sobre los suyos, intentando tranquilizarle, pensó, cosa que le hizo sonreír ampliamente dentro del beso. La verdad, aunque el mayor siempre le estuviera torturando, sabía que se preocupaba de verdad por él, así como también sabía que se mantenía protegiéndole en las sombras. Su corazón aleteo ante el pensamiento... y su respiración se vio forzada a hacer lo mismo al sentir como el mayor se frotaba sobre él, haciendo que ambas erecciones se rozaran.

—¡Ngh! Re...born Aah

—Eres bastante pervertido, ¿no es así, Tsuna?— Se burló mientras se quitaba la playera del pijama.—Estás cada vez más duro.—Se burló.

El pequeño castaño sólo atinó a sonrojarse, pero el sonrojo se extendió hacia sus orejas al sentir la respiración del mayor sobre uno de sus rosados botones.

Reborn beso la tetilla riéndose mentalmente del sonidito avergonzado que profirió Tsuna. El menor era muy sensible, cosa que comprobó al pasar la lengua alrededor el pezón y morderlo un poco, sintiendo el estremecimiento del cuerpo debajo de él y escuchando el largo gemido que soltó.

—Nnh... Reborn...— El azabache alzó la vista, sintiendo a su entrepierna dar un tirón y endurecerse dolorosamente dentro del pantalón del pijama, al observar a Tsuna, con la mirada nublada, los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados.

—Je, mira que puedes ser erótico, Tsuna— Se burló el mayor con voz ronca.

Pero por mucho que aparentara estar -relativamente- calmado, la sangre circulaba como loca por sus venas, aglomerándose en cierta parte de su anatomía. Quizá por eso no fue muy gentil al quitarle la ropa interior al castaño, dejándole ver por completo el cuerpo desnudo del menor, quien jadeaba y se cubría el rostro avergonzado mientras intentaba cerrar las piernas.

—¿Vienes a avergonzarte ahora, pequeño pervertido?

—¡Reborn! ¡Yo no soy un pervertido!

—¿A no? Pues esta parte de ti dice algo muy diferente...—Dijo con burla el pelinegro mientras tomaba la pequeña erección de Tsuna con la mano y le regalaba un lento vaivén.

—¡Aaah! ¡Nha! Mnnh... Reborn ¡Aah!

—Si ya estás así de mojado, esto realmente te va a gustar.— Dijo antes de darle una lamida al pequeño miembro de Tsuna e instantes después engullirlo por completo.

—¡Aaaaaah! —Reborn sintió el cuerpo del menor estremecerse y tensarse para después terminar es su boca.

Se separó un poco, sólo para ver la expresión del menor. Sonrió satisfecho y aprovechó la debilidad del cuerpo debajo de él, para girarlo y alzarle el trasero, dejándolo en una posición que sabía, avergonzaría al otro.

Tsunayoshi gimió cuando sintió algo deslizarse entre sus nalgas, tardando un poco en entender que era.

—¡Re-Reborn! ¡E-E-Eso era...!

—Oh, no me digas que te avergüenza sentir tu corrida pasar por entre tus-

—¡No lo digas!— Le interrumpió el menor.—E-es vergonzoso... (*)

El hitman soltó una risita, satisfecho con las reacciones del pequeño Vongola.

Comenzó a repartir besos por la espalda del castaño, mientras dirigía un dedo a la entrada del menor, acariciándole primero, para después introducirlo, recibiendo un gemido de dolor por parte del menor. Cuando sintió que el dedo ya entraba con facilidad introdujo el segundo, volviendo a recibir aquel sonido de Tsuna, pero el sonido se terminó mezclando con un suspiro de placer cuando capturó entre sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja del pequeño. Aunque no fue hasta que introdujo el tercer dedo, y rozó la próstata del menor, que comenzó a recibir gemidos cargados de placer.

Continúo simulando embestidas un momento más hasta que consideró que el castaño estaba lo suficientemente dilatado; sacó los dedos entonces, recibiendo un gemido de protesta del cuerpo debajo de él.

—...Reborn...— Pidió jadeante.

—¿Qué cosa, Dame-Tsuna?— El mayor le ignoró con sorna, mientras separaba las nalgas del menor colando su miembro entre ellas -sin entrar- y comenzaba a simular embestidas. —Si no hablas claro no te podré entender...— Le susurró en la oreja.

El castaño se quedó callado, apresando entre sus manos las sábanas debajo de él.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿debería parar?— Preguntó el azabache mientras detenía todo movimiento.

—¡No!... N-no te detengas...— El menor guardó silencio de nuevo, impacientando al hitman.

—Sigo esperando, Dame-Tsuna— Recordó mientras lamía y mordía la oreja del pequeño Vongola.

—... Y-yo, t-t-t-t-tú... e-e-ehm— Se giró un poco para ver por el rabillo del ojo a Reborn, quien sonreía triunfante. —¡N-no puedo Reborn! ¡Es muy vergonzoso!— Gritó antes de hundir la cara entre las mantas, intentando esconder su sonrojo.

Escuchó al mayor soltar un suspiro. — Inútil como siempre.— Se quejó el otro.

Tsuna sabía que lo era, pero que se lo tuviera que recordar justo en ese momento...

El azabache giró el cuerpo que tenía debajo, lo besó y dijo: —Pero aún así me enamoré de ti.

Su corazón se detuvo. Tsunayoshi podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo.

Sintió los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos y correspondió gustoso, pasando los brazos por el cuello de Reborn, pero corto el beso y soltó un grito que estaba entre el dolor y el placer, cuando sintió algo duro y caliente abriéndose paso en su interior.

—Shh, tranquilo.— Intentaba calmarle el más alto.— Tsuna, relájate.— Soltó un gruñido. Tsunayoshi lo estaba apretando demasiado y su autocontrol no resistiría mucho a la presión; si seguía así, tomaría al menor de manera bestial, y no quería que fuera así... al menos no la primera vez.

Comenzó a moverse cuando notó el cuerpo del castaño más tranquilo, recibiendo un par de jadeos, que le alentaron a continuar. Las embestidas comenzaron lentas y profundas, consiguiendo que Tsuna gimiera y arquera la espalda, dejando sus pezones expuestos a Reborn, que no tardó en encargarse de ellos, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas, llegando hasta la próstata del menor, y arrebatándole un grito de placer. Siguió dando en ese mismo punto, hasta que de un momento a otro, giró ambos cuerpos, ahora quedando Tsuna a horcajadas del mayor.

—¡Ghaaa! T-tan... ¡profundo! Ooh...

El hitman siguió con las penetraciones fuertes, al mismo tiempo que lamia y mordía los rosados y erectos pezones del castaño, pero de un momento a otro, detuvo su cadera y dejó en paz el pecho de Tsunayoshi, para recostarse en la cama y admirar a Tsuna: respiración agitada y el rostro sonrojado, en su cuello se podían notar cardenales rojos que en unas horas serían morados, sus pezones estaban erectos, rojos y mojados de su saliva, tenía el vientre manchado por el líquido pre-seminal que había soltado hasta este momento, a todo esto se le agregaba la capa de sudor que tenía por la reciente actividad.

El cuerpo entero de Tsuna gritaba "¡Viólame!... ¡Y hazlo duro!" ¿Y quién era Reborn para negarse a tan deliciosa orden?

El azabache sonrió perversamente y dijo: —Muévete.— con voz ronca. Pero recordó que Tsunayoshi es un poco... lento y tardaba en captar las cosas, por lo que decidió darle una pista. Tomó las caderas del castaño y las alzó para después dejarlas caer de nuevo sobre su erección, soltando un gruñido que acompañó al gran gemido que soltó el menor. —Ahora hazlo tú.— Ordenó con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno para el pequeño Vongola.

Tsuna no quería obedecer, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero... se sentía tan bien. Quizá Reborn tenía razón y era un pervertido... o al menos en eso lo estaba convirtiendo con todas las cosas que le hacia decir y hacer. La vergüenza y el placer tenían una pelea interna, de la cual, el placer fue el vencedor, así que, con un gran sonrojo, Tsuna comenzó a moverse sobre el miembro del mayor, apoyándose en el pecho el otro y soltando fuertes gemidos que intentaba acallar mordiéndose el labio inferior.

No estaba tan mal. Al menos así podía llevar el ritmo de las embestidas. Aunque era algo difícil, pero las manos del mayor en su cadera le ayudaban mucho.

En una embestida del miembro de Reborn tocó algo dentro de él que le hizo sujetarse a los hombros del otro y arquear la espalda, deteniendo el anterior vaivén... o eso creyó, porque su cadera comenzó a moverse sola, en busca de más contacto.

Ese punto fue tocado otra vez, y ahora el mayor se unió a las embestidas, haciendo que todas éstas vayan a parar a su próstata, dándole un placer que no podría ser comparado con nada, el hitman unió sus bocas, cosa que Tsuna agradeció, dándose cuenta de que probablemente le gustara mucho besar. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre eso, porque con una embestida más fuerte que las anteriores terminó corriéndose entre su estómago y el del mayor. Sintiendo pocos segundos después como el azabache se venía dentro de él, dejándole una sensación extraña.

Retiró las manos de la cadera del menor, notando que la piel estaba blanca, para después volverse roja, y supuso que después se pondría morada. La parte sádica dentro de él se enorgullecía de marcar al menor de todas las maneras posibles, pero la parte que estaba enamorada de Tsuna se preocupó.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó el hitman en cuanto recuperó el aliento.

—Si... sólo tengo sueño...—Él aún no se recuperaba del fuerte orgasmo y todavía se sentía un poco en el Limbo.

Escuchó al mayor soltar una pequeña risa, aunque sonaba un poco diferente a lo normal, quizá... satisfecho, Tsuna prefirió pensar que era por el sueño.— Entonces duerme.

Tsuna estaba a punto de rendirse al sueño, pero recordó algo de repente.

—O-oi Reborn, ¿n-no vas a sa-salirte?—Esperó, pero no recibió respuesta.— Reborn. ... ¿Reborn?

Alzó la vista, para toparse con el mayor completamente dormido.

—N-no puede ser... ¡¿Cómo esperas que duerma así?!

Entre el miedo de despertarlo (Tsuna sabía por experiencia que no se debía despertar a Reborn una vez que se queda dormido) y su propio sueño se fue quedando dormido, aún con el miembro del azabache dentro de él, por lo que no vio la sonrisa que se formó en los labios del mayor, ni tampoco le escuchó susurrar: —Por fin, Tsuna. Por fin eres mío. (N/A: De verdad que me da miedo.)

Se abrazó más a la almohada, recibiendo su calor y sintiéndose arrullado con el sube y baja de su respiración. Movió un poco las piernas, de inmediato sintiendo incomodidad y notando algo resbalarse desde _ahí. _Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

Primero: Las almohadas ni transmiten calor, ni respiran.

Y segundo: Que había algo caliente y duro frotándose contra su trasero.

Aún y cuando ya se había dado cuenta de esto, el aturdimiento por el sueño, sumado a el aturdimiento que cargaba día con día, lo volvían el triple de lento que de costumbre.

Se acurrucó contra la almohada, decidido a ignorar todo y volver a dormir un rato más... Pero abrió mucho los ojos, cuando sintió ese _algo_ duro y caliente abrirse paso en su interior.

—Waa, ¡ngh! ¡¿Q-qué-

—Oh, así que realmente estabas dormido.—Le interrumpió una conocida voz.— Como vi que no te despertaste durante los juegos previos, pensé que sólo te hacías el dormido.

—¡J-juegos previos! —Exclamó sonrojándose.

—Sí, tu sabes...— Le susurró en la oreja.— Todo eso por lo cual gemiste antes de que en-

—¡Waaaaaa! ¡no lo digas!— Gritó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¿Eh? Pero si te encantó.— Susurró sensualmente, mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro del castaño.

—Ngh, es-espera... Reborn... ¡Mamá y los niños están abajo!— Gritó.

—No te preocupes, Tsuna.— Dijo de lo más tranquilo.— Anoche Mamma se ganó un viaje en un sorteo y se llevó a los niños con ella.

—¡¿Eh?! Ngh... Y-y no me dijo na-nad-da ¡Ahn! ¡¿P-puedes dejar de hacer eso mientras hablamos?!

—Al parecer sólo eran 4 boletos. —Ignoró al menor mientras continuaba con el vaivén de caderas.— Y alguien tenía que quedarse a cuidar la casa.

—Aang... Gyaaah hng... Co-como sea aah, t-tengo que ir ¡Ammn! A-a la esc-escuela.— De alguna manera se la ingenió para hablar entre gemidos.

—No, hoy no irás.

—¿E-eh? —Normalmente a Reborn no le gustara que faltara a clases.

—Hoy tienes un deber más importante.

—¿Deb-deber? ¡Ahn! ¡Hmmn!

—Sí.— Respondió con la voz ronca por la excitación.— ¿Qué clase de amante serías si no pasas todo el cumpleaños de tu pareja junto a él?

¿Cumpleaños?... Oh, es cierto. Reborn cumplía años el 13 de Octubre.

—P-per-ro ¡Oh!

—Ningún pero.— Dijo y puso una sonrisa que hizo estremecer por completo a Tsunayoshi. Los giró, quedando ahora Tsuna con la espalda en el colchón, y dijo con voz sensual: —Batamos un récord.

**Omake**

Se sentó en la cama, ignorando la punzada de dolor que le atacó.

Reborn no lo soltó todo el día de ayer más que para comer, y al final, las pocas calorías que consumió, terminó por quemarlas con la actividad.

Dios, le dolía el trasero.

Sintió el cuerpo del mayor removerse en las sábanas y cómo unos brazos lo envolvían por la espalda.

El azabache depositó un beso fugaz en la nuca del castaño. —¿Quieres tomar una ducha?— El pequeño Vongola asintió sonrojado.— Bien. — Cargo a Tsuna estilo princesa y se dirigió al baño.

—¡Re-Reborn! ¡Puedo caminar por mí mismo!

—¿Enserio puedes?— Preguntó escéptico y con una ceja alzada.

—T-tengo que poder... Tengo que ir a la escuela.—Concluyó.

—Te equivocas. —Respondió.— Hoy tampoco irás.

—¡¿Eeh?! ¡Pero ya falté ayer!— _Y mi cuerpo no resistirá otro maratón como ése._ Quiso agregar.

—Eso es lo de menos.— Depositó un pequeño beso en los labios del menor y dijo: —¿Qué clase de novio sería si no paso todo el cumpleaños de mi pareja junto a él?

Tsuna no entendió de momento. Hasta que recordó que el 14 de Octubre, un día después de Reborn, cumplía años.

Pero espera, Reborn no estaría pensando en...

La sonrisa pervertida del azabache se lo confirmó.

Mierda.

Aquí tenía ganas de poner "¡No lo digas! ¡El autor ya usó esa palabra!" xD

Waaa, estoy cansado. Terminé esto en tiempo récord y son las 3:43 am -bosteza-, pero bueno, el cumpleaños de Reborn lo vale.

Ah! Quiero avisar que estaré haciendo One-shots de cada personaje en su cumpleaños. Si no me equivoco el único que queda este año es Bel (bueno y está Rasiel) el 22 de Diciembre, pero avísenme por si se me escapa alguno, vale?

Otra cosa. Gente que lea -Xanxus-nii (Si no lo has leído corre a hacerlo), probablemente esté subiendo capítulo el jueves, e intentaré hacer de éste, el día de actualización semanal.

Me muero de sueño... y en unas horas habrá fiesta en mi casa porque mi ototo cumple años.

Ah~ mi pequeño ya está tan grande. -le rodea un aura rosa-

-bosteza- Bueno, yo me retiro.

Buenas noches/madrugadas. -se queda dormido-

Un Tsuna jadeante pide review.

¿Se lo das?


End file.
